Echo for Ed
by kyouyalover101
Summary: a sad little fanfic for EdXShaun. DON'T JUDGE ME! This is based off of a music vid, so if you wanna watch it, go on youtube and search echo nick frost and simon pegg


_**A/N: I found a sad video from YouTube called, Echo Simon Pegg and nick frost, so I decided to make a story out of it.**_

_**Story: Ed got bit, and Shaun just can't handle the pain that he has in his heart.**_

_**disclaimer: own the video, I do not. the music, I don't even own.**_

_**Echo for Ed**_

Shaun was walking passed rows of seats, going toward a coffin at the front. It was only him and Liz that came to the funeral, which wasn't a surprise for the sad blond man, since everyone else was either dead or busy controlling the zombies.

Shaun walked up to the long black box that contained his friend, his lover, his Ed. Their he was, laying on the silky white lining, huge bite marks on his arm and neck. And a single shot in Eds' forehead.

"He looks so peaceful." Liz said.

"Yah. . ." Shaun's eyes started to get watery as he laid some flowers down on Ed, "It was my fault, wasn't it? I should've DONE something, anything to keep him from getting bitten."

"You did what you had to, he knows that. You TRIED."

"I guess."

"Well, I got to go, my boyfriend wanted to meet me." Liz said goodbye before she walked out the door.

After the funeral, Shaun went to his apartment to get his wallet so he could go for some dinner. When he unlocked his door and walked in, the first thing he saw was the monkey Ed gave him for his birthday that said, 'I'm with stoopid' Shaun walked up to the little stuffed animal and hugged it, crying, "Ed..." A memory passed his brain

Ed was tooken out of the cellar dead with a shot to the head thanks to the government. He cried over Ed, holding on for dear life. He would not let them take him that minute.

Shaun put the animal down, walking to his room. After Ed died, he decided to move to an apartment complex near to the Winchester, hoping he could see Ed again. He didn't believe in ghosts, but he was willing to believe in anything if it would mean seeing him again. He even thought of suicide.

He opened one of his luggage, rummaging through to find his wallet when he looked out the corner of his eye to see a picture of him and Ed as children taped to the door of the closet. He took the photo down gently, looking at it with teary eyes.

In the picture, they were on top of the jungle gym, hand-in-hand in the air. the words on the bottom said: 'Buddies 4ever' Then in middle school, things started to get more awkward when they played video games, ate lunch, and read magazines. Finally in high school, they decided to experiment their sexuality only to find out they loved each other. After that, you could barely keep them away from each other.

Shaun got his wallet, deciding to drown his sadness with some beer. He walked out the door, locking it, then going down the elevator. When he got to the Winchester, he ordered a huge glass of beer, sitting down at the table Ed and him used to. After a loooong drink, other then getting happy, he started being over flooded by memories.

_**~flash back ~**_

"_Yah, Shaun, that's how you do it. That's how you do the wave.!" Ed laughed._

"_Now... it's...YOUR TURN!" Shaun playfully punched Ed's belly._

"_Oh-oh- here I go!" Ed did it better then Shaun, but they were having so much fun they didn't care._

_Shaun and Ed was walking down a sidewalk, laughing._

"_No way, really?!" Shaun gasped._

"_Yah! I actually got caught up in a fist fight yesterday."_

"_Are you hurt?" Shaun started searching Ed's arms and chest._

"_Dude, I'm fine!" Ed laughed._

"_Phew! good." Shaun still felt worried._

"_You worry too much, I'm not going to die yet, I'm still young." _

"_If your going to continue feeling upset, then I guess you don't love me anymore..." Ed put one hand in front of his eye._

"_W-what?! What are you DOING?" Shaun gasped._

"_Goodbye." Ed brought up a fork to his eye through his fingers. and something red flew through his fingers, going right for Shaun's cheek._

"_OH MY GOD!" Shaun screamed, then he heard Ed laughing, showing Shaun a packet of ketchup that popped. His eye was fine! So Shaun laughed with him, "Don't scare me like that AGAIN, Ed!"_

_Shaun and Ed looked around the comic book convention in awe. It was HUGE._

"_So, where are we going to go first?" Shaun asked._

"_Um..." Ed looked around, then patted Shaun's arm in excitement, "Dude! Isn't that costume AWESOME?!"_

"_Yah!" Shaun and Ed ran over to the cosplayer and took his photo._

_It was Saturday, so Shaun walked down the steps with his boxers and T-shirt still on, sitting down right by Ed, kissed him, then picking up the second controller._

"_I'm going to beat you today!" Shaun proposed._

"_No your not." Ed chuckled, beating the man before he even realized it._

"_UGH! No fair!" Shaun laughed, hitting Ed playfully before he kissed the man again, this time longer, Ed put his arm around Shaun so they could be closer._

_They were playing wedding, like they did every month, this time Shaun was the groom, carrying Ed bridal style out of a building._

"_YAH!" Shaun cheered. Ed threw his cap in the air as People stared._

"_ED!" Shaun screamed, pointing the gun at his and Ed's old roommate that turned into a zombie, shooting him. He fell over without a second thought. Shaun shot the others as well._

_After they got to the cellar, Shaun put Ed on a box of wine and beer. Liz behind them._

"_I'm sorry." Shaun cried._

"_What for?" Ed sighed, trying to stop the blood flow on his neck._

"_You know, 'cause I was screaming at you earlier."_

"_That's alright... I'm sorry too."_

"_It's okay."_

"_No... I'm sorry Shaun." Ed chuckled._

_Shaun looked confused at first, then he smelt the deadly fart of Ed._

"_OH god, god! Stop doing that!" Shaun laughed._

"_I'll stop doing it when you stop laughing."_

"_I'm not laughing." Shaun head-bumped the man, staying like that for a while._

_**~~~flashback ends~~~**_

Shaun heard Ed and his song go off on the juke box and looked at it, crying some more as it played.

_Me and all my friends,_

_we're all misunderstood_

_They say we stand for nothing and_

_There's no way we ever could_

_Now we see everything that's going wrong_

_With the world and those who lead it_

_We just feel like we don't have the means_

_To rise above and beat it_

_So we keep waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change._

He couldn't handle it, he stood up, paid for his drink and went to the graveyard, to Ed's grave.

He stared down at the tombstone, putting a flower down. He once again, cried. His eyes was a deep red for crying all week. He just couldn't handle it. He pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket.

He looked and studied the markings and shape of the pistol. He wanted to be with Ed he HAD to be with Ed, it was either this, or die of heart attack. He aimed it at his chest.

"NO!" He heard a familiar voice scream. But, it couldn't be. He turned around to see Ed in a ghost form. He couldn't believe it.

"Ed? Is t-that you?" Shaun's eyes started to get wet with fresh tears.

"Oh Shaun, please. Don't kill yourself." Ed floated closer to the shaking male.

"But I love you... so much! I can't live with myself!" Shaun fell on his knees, shaking like a little kitten.

Ed got on his ghost knees, hugging Shaun as best as he could, who gasped at the freezing chill, he looked at Ed. He was kissing his collarbone, and it reminded him of the nights they would spend together. It made him cry even more to realize he would ever get to feel Ed's warmth again.

"Okay, I won't." Shaun stood up only to realize the gun was still pointed at his chest and his finger, which was on the trigger, gripped, shooting a rather large whole through his lungs and heart. He gasped, dropping the gun and looking at the hole. He began to feel dizzy, falling backwards.

"SHAUN!" Ed tried to catch the man, only to have the body fall right through.

Shaun looked up at Ed, "Oh Ed, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know I still had it in my hand."

"Sssh." Ed put his ghost finger on top of Shaun's lips. Said name tried to lick it, but couldn't, causing a whimper from the blond. All he could think was setting the Winchester on fire and the two of them laughing and crying.

Ed was only able to grip Shaun's hand and bring it close to his chest.

"You're going to be okay." Ed lied. Shaun smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't mean to."

"No, I'm sorry." Shaun laughed when Ed waved a fart away from his nose.

Ed laughed, "You little booger!"

"Karma's a bitch." Shaun sighed before he breathed his last breath, closing his eyes.

Shaun woke up, still in the graveyard, but he felt somewhat different. He looked at Ed to see him shocked.

"What? do I got a booger?" Shaun raised his hand to notice that he can barely see it, "What the?!" He looked under himself to see him, laying dead.

"Are...you with me?" Ed asked.

"I guess so." Shaun said slowly, trying to figure it out. When they did, they cheered, hugging each other.

"I can't wait to show you around, come on." Ed took Shaun's hand and they walked away, leaving behind their past and going to their, now happy, afterlife. Because they know that as long as their together, they can be anywhere.

_**A/N: -cries- saddest video EVA! Thanks 4 reading. No flames, please. The song that was on the jukebox was, Waiting on the world to change, if you're wondering.**_


End file.
